


You're the Only One who Can Make me Pray

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Grinding, Humiliation, Ignoring Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Hanzo gets ignored by his mistress while he uses her feet to get off.





	You're the Only One who Can Make me Pray

Hanzo didn’t meet Satya’s eyes, he had not been given permission. Instead, he stared at her navel, just below his eye level. She was standing above him, relaxed into her stance, legs spread wide enough for the folds of her dress to part and show off the insides of her thighs. If he wasn’t so afraid of her wrath, he may have lowered his eyes to look at the edge of her pubic hair. As it was, he stared at the shimmering cloth over her smooth stomach. His spine was straight, hands clasped behind his back. If he thought too hard, he would feel his knees aching against the stone floor of Satya’s living room.

His mind was blank, tuned to the wavelength that Satya wanted. She wanted his mind empty save for her voice, and so it was. She stepped around him and he was only grounded by the sound of her bare feet on the cold stone. She was quiet but still definitive, with the noise of her dress flapping or her skin sticking to the floor.

His eyes unfocused, breathing deep and on a count he followed without thinking. It made him feel light, flooded with oxygen and a little loopy. Or maybe that was due to Satya’s presence.

“Come.” His cock gave a false start at the word dripping from her tongue, before his mind caught up with the request.

She was somewhere behind him, sitting or standing, waiting for him in front of her. “Yes, Mistress.” He moved slowly, waiting for further instruction. She did not correct him when he unlaced his arms from behind his back, or when he spun toward her. She sat at the dinner table, her elbow on its surface, with her head tilted and rested on her knuckles. Her dark eyes were assessing him, giving him a harsher chill than being naked in the cool room.

He swallowed roughly before being able to steel himself and rise onto his feet. Sometimes she wanted him to crawl, and liked to see him get an angry flush behind the scruff of his facial hair. Her tongue didn’t click, so he moved swiftly to her. His arms laced behind his back as soon as he was within arms reach, eyes dropping submissively as he waited for further instruction.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile, and did not flinch when she reached out and threaded her long fingers through his dark locks. She tugged on his hair, and it made his mouth drop open, tongue lolling over his teeth. Her smile widened until he could see a flash of her teeth. It made his skin burn. “Kneel.” His eyes followed the line of her long finger and he kneeled between her spread thighs.

He was close enough to feel the heat of her cunt, bare for him beneath her revealing dress. He tried not to drool, gaze pinned on where the front of her dress had shifted slightly. Her pubic hair was in his eyeline now, dark against her rich skin. He yearned to press his face between her thighs, make her skin hot with the scratch of his stubble as he tasted her. Satya was watching his every moment, waiting for him to make a mistake. In the end, it was worth the wait. He did not wish for the sting of her hand against his cheek so early in the night. He settled back onto his knees and tucked his chin to his chest, staring down between his legs.

His cock was straining against his belly. Drops of pre-come smeared over his skin, and it irrationally made humiliation flare in his stomach. Satya had seen him in many worse positions, and yet he still felt the infantile reaction of wanting to cover his erection. His hands didn’t move from where they gripped his opposite forearms.

The room was cool, but sweat still matted in the hair under his arms and dampened his forehead. His vision was beginning to swim, falling deeper and deeper into his own thoughts as he awaited Satya’s direction. There were nights where nothing happened, he had kneeled at her feet for hours, cock dripping and waiting, only for her to dismiss him without any touch. He hoped that she would touch him tonight, even only with pain.

He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of a communicator ringing. Dread settled in Hanzo’s gut, eyes flicking away from the floor as his mistress shifted above him. She grabbed the device waiting on the table, securing it to her ear before she cast a look down at him. Her gaze was painful, like she was sneering at a disobedient dog. It made his cock twitch.

“Entertain yourself.” He almost didn’t understand the command, brow furrowing before she raised one of her feet and pressed it none too kindly against his cock. “And be quiet.” He bit back the instinctual whine as she finally answered the call.

Her foot was motionless between his thighs, an immovable pressure against his cock, keeping it pressed against Hanzo’s stomach. Just the press was enough to make his head spin. Satya was speaking to someone, but Hanzo wasn’t hearing any of the words. They weren’t meant for him. His mistress had given him a task, and he was only focused on fulfilling it.

He rolled his cock forward against the sole of her foot. Immediate humiliation stung his eyes and made him sink his teeth into his bottom lip. She rolled with him, not against him. His hands flexed against his forearms, a needy little noise threading its way through his breath as he tried again to hump her foot with no success. He licked his lips, finding them dry and nearly cracking. Hanzo chanced a glance up at Satya, finding her completely turned away from him gesticulating slightly as she tried to explain a concept to whoever was on the phone.

Hanzo wondered distantly how he had been a perfectly groomed yakuza heir, and found himself nearly crying from humiliation and need at the hand of this woman. His hands loosened from his arms, trembling a little bit as he reached forward to curl his fingers around Satya’s ankle. He expected to be slapped. She tripped over her words, but regained her footing, warning him by shoving her toes against the head of his cock. She didn’t tell him to let go.

His cock was pounding as he wrapped both hands around her dainty ankle, holding her foot still so he could roll his hips against her. He bit down on the meat of his tongue, muffling all his desperate little sounds as he fucked Satya’s foot. Disgust roiled in his gut as he debased himself, still garnering no attention from his mistress. None of the negative emotions in his gut could dampen his need. His watery eyes were pinned on the slide of his cock against her smooth skin, watching his pre-come smear across her toes. Knots were forming in his shoulders, acute pain in his knees starting to make itself known.

He wondered if she would make him clean up the mess he would surely leave on her after he was done. Another little noise snuck out of him as her foot flexed against him, thinking of getting to taste her cunt once she was done on the call. Getting her long fingers through his hair, dragging his open mouth against her pussy how she liked it. He hoped she would keep him on his knees, and crouch above his mouth, get his beard all messy with her slick.

Her foot shifted, her heel pressing hard against his balls. He made a broken little noise, orgasm on the tip of his tongue as his thighs trembled. And then Satya smacked him across the face. His head snapped to the side, hot tears spilling over his cheeks as he groaned. Her hand fisted in his hair, dragging him back in front of her and making his scalp burn. He was helpless against the tides of pleasure when she hissed in his face, “Be quiet, Hanzo.”

Come pulsed from his cock, coating her warm skin and dripping onto the floor. She ended the call with a huffy goodbye, and Hanzo was still floating when she pressed his head against the floor and did indeed demand he clean up his mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> Title taken from [Holy by Zolita](https://open.spotify.com/track/3gNyOIjOkBQAtq2pSHvzRW?si=WVdc6Ud3SyK75tpucs_sVw)


End file.
